


An Understanding Of Kryptonian Biology

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Clones, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Kara Zor-L is captured by Brainiac for the purposes of his widening his understanding of Kryptonians and their bodies in order to defeat Superman.





	1. Waking

WARNING: This chapter contains strong sexual suggestion and threat. The following chapter/chapters will contain scenes of sexual violence/rape. if you are uncomfortable with this please don't continue to read.

Kara was cold. She felt nothing but cold. Last she remembered she and Kal had been fending of the robots. She wondered if she was dead. No, she was lying on cold, hard metal. She attempted to move her aching body. Gasping in shock she realised she was restrained; her wrists and ankles were held fast by tightened metal bands. There was no give. She could not move.

Kara's eyes cast about to see if she could free herself. On catching sight of her body two things struck her. In the faint green light of the otherwise darkened room she could tell, with sudden panic, that she was naked. Her smooth and hairless frame was only visible from an unfamiliar emerald glow. Slowly, her tired eyes focused on the restraints at her feet: Kryptonite. The illuminating presence were small stones set into the bands encircling her ankles. As terror gripped Kara's body her eyes widened. She attempted to release a burst of red energy from her eyes. No use. The rock was suppressing her powers.

She began to struggle. Caring not who was watching she heaved her torso away from the metal bench, her oversized breasts wobbling as the terrified Kryptonian let out an anguished scream.  
"There's no use in that." A cool voice echoed throughout the chamber.  
"I have you Kara Zor-L of Krypton, you will not leave this place, I have use for you."  
Kara gasped, she knew that voice. Greater panic gripped her blinding lights ignited above the bench. The bench began slowly to tip forward, where before she had been horizontal now her head sat a foot or so above her feet. She felt the weight of her chest pull down slightly. 

Now, as her head turned frantically, Kara took in the whole room she was imprisoned in. The walls were high and domed. The entire chamber curved into a peak at the top directly above her bare midriff. The walls were, at regular intervals, dotted with small hexagonal plates, set into the wall slightly, like shuttered windows. Directly in front of Kara stood a high, arched metal door.  
Staring, she expected, any second, the door to hiss open as the thing she feared walked in. It did not. Seconds passed. Kara began to control her breathing. The hand caressed her hair without warning. She let out a piercing scream.  
Brainiac towered over her. Even at their elevated level her terrified eyes stared straight into his white pupils.  
"Thank you for joining me Kara Zor-L. I have anticipated your arrival for a long time. You are of great use to me."  
"What do you want?" Spat Kara, not breaking eye contact,"Superman won't let this stand."  
"Precisely. You will give me the information I need and then, when he comes for you, he will die."  
The simplicity of Brainiac's words frightened Kara.  
She scrambled for something to say, playing for time. "What information? I won't tell you anything."  
He smirked,"You won't have to."

Quite suddenly, the green skinned humanoid set off around her side towards her feet. "The information I require from you is of a kind you cannot impart willingly. I need the base genetic code hidden in your cells. Having attempted on many occasions to eliminate your cousin I have come to one conclusion. There are very few beings in the universe that can destroy a solar charged Kryptonian of such experience as Kal-El. Among them, foremost are other Kryptonians. I intend to breed just that."  
As Brainiac now stood ahead of her Kara felt oddly exposed. She followed his eyes as they raked over her toned form finally coming to rest on her crotch. With further mounting fear Kara asked weakly,"Breed..? You want to breed with...me?"  
"No, no." Grinned Brainiac. "I want to breed FROM you. The cells of your body can be extracted, exposed to a yellow sun from initial insemination and grown into the perfect Kryptonian: your body, my knowledge."  
Kara wanted to recoil,"You can't be serious!" she cried, "I won't let you."  
"You have no choice in the matter. Cells will be extracted from your reproductive center and from them I will grow my weapon. I'm afraid the process of acquisition will be somewhat... Invasive."

Kara's chest began to quiver in panic. All around sharp hissing noises started up. The small plates in the walls were opening to reveal large, bulbous toys on the ends of long, snaking, thick cables.  
"Oh, also..." added Brainiac, "I'm going to have fun." He showed pointed teeth.

To Be Continued


	2. Learning

WARNING: Significant sexual violence in this chapter. If such things upset/offend you PLEASE DO NOT READ. I don't want to harm your mental state or your innocence.

 

Kara had no plan. There was no way out. Around her a tumult of slithering and hissing assaulted her ears. All she could was Brainiac's horrible grinning face.  
"Please. Stop. I'll do... anything. Just STOP!"  
"But..." Considered Brainiac, "I can make you do it anything anyway."  
He stepped backwards, turned away and left as the door slid open and shut behind him.  
"WAIT! PLEASE!" Kara screamed. 

Now she looked about her. Seemingly hundreds of menacing steel tentacles snaked towards her from the walls.  
An automated, mechanical voice echoed throughout the chamber, "The inspection process will begin in 10 seconds. Sample preparation commencing."  
With that the restraints at Kara's wrists and ankles moved outwards, away from her body. She cried out in discomfort as her limbs were stretched taught. the bench at her back seemed to fold in on itself leaving only a small disc behind her navel to keep her upright.  
The cables grouped in three areas around her; some condensed and became still above her head; others began to snake round to her back; Kara looked down her chest to see, will a chill in her veins, a third set of tentacles bunched just in front of her opening. She began to scream as hard as she could. just audible over the tumult of her cries and the mechanical sliding of the tentacles Kara could make out three words...

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

With no further warning the tentacles gathered around Kara's groin began to move. A first cable shot forward and entered her sex. She was not wet. She screamed out harder in anguish as the snakelike tool's ridged shell scraped against her inner walls. The cable cannoned into her colliding with her cervix before holding still. A shock-wave rocketed through the Kryptonian's body as her huge breasts quivered.  
Now the steel ropes at her head started forward the first shot into her open mouth dulling her screams. Kara's eyes widened as the pain of the ridged cable cutting at the inside of her mouth raced through her nerves.  
Kara tossed and turned as far as she could until she felt the cold steel snakes twirl down her back toward her rear. Her legs and lower torso pinned in place by the steel in her vagina she could do nothing to stem the menacing tentacle. Never had she dreamed that she would lose her anal virginity like this.  
The tight ring of muscle shielding her innermost workings exploded in pain as a tentacle rushed into her asshole. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she was filled to her limits. 

Slowly but surely the tentacles in her pussy and ass began to pump in and out. Tears now streamed in earnest down her cheeks as her naked body was abused. Each thrust burned as her unlubricated entrances took punch after punch.  
All of a sudden the manacles attaching her to the supports broke away. Kara groaned in anguish as her body was lifted into the air propelled by the cables stuffed into her two holes. After a minute or so her body relaxed... Was it over?

No.

Her manacles were gripped by more tentacles as she was once again splayed out. Her pussy widened as her legs were dragged outwards. The four cables pulled her into a fully horizontal position, the tentacle at her head seemed to expand cutting off air to her mouth. She breathed hard through her nose. Her panicked eyes stared at the floor as her enormous breasts swayed in front of her. Two further swirled up to meet her nipples, erect from the chilled room. Kara wanted to scream as she gazed at the sharp pincers that tipped the cables grasped the ends of her tits. Her situation worsened as, from the points from which the pincers protruded, thin needles slowly emerged. Kara shook in terror as the spikes of metal made their way up toward her reddening areolas. As they pierced her an exquisite pain racked her body and she quaked her breasts wobbling. 

"I wouldn't do that." Echoed Brainiac's voice, "It will make the chest extraction far more painful."  
Tears streamed down Kara's face and fell to the floor below as she attempted to remain still as she felt the steel drill through her huge tits.  
"Unfortunately, due to your... ample bust the extraction will take longer than it may otherwise. Perhaps I can distract you."  
Without warning two more tentacles entered Kara's exposed behind. One flew into her widened pussy, the other wriggling past her sphincter into her overfull asshole. The tentacles began to pump in earnest, one thrusting into each hole, followed by the other as the first extricated itself. 

Kara could not move. She felt only pain as the cables pushed into her over and over. Then, thankfully, the pain driving at her breasts was gone. The pincers remained, squeezing at her nipples but the steel rods were moving back into place in the cables.  
"Have you had enough, Kara?" Asked Brainiac's sadistic voice.  
With horror in her eyes she realised the cable in her mouth was snaking slowly down her throat. The cable arched sideways in her trachea, she was struggling for breath as her head began to shake from side to side.  
"No?" Laughed Brainiac mirthlessly, "Very well."  
The cable left her throat and removed itself from her mouth. She breathed cool air for only a second. Two more tentacles entered her anus. Two followed instantaneously, driving deep into her pussy and smashing into her cervix. Kara screamed. She felt like her holes would split apart if they took any more punishment. They didn't. The four tentacles in each hole alternated thrusting. The beat of two violating her body. Four in. Four out. Four in. four out. Kara didn't think it could get worse. She was wrong.

To be continued


	3. Ending

WARNING, ONCE AGAIN: IF YOU ARE UPSET OR OFFENDED BY SCENES OF SEX (FORCED OR OTHERWISE) DO NOT READ.

 

 

Kara didn't think there was any more torment Brainiac could put her through. Her body was constantly racked with pain as the tendrils alternated in her unlubricated entrances. Her huge, abused breasts bounced as they were released from the hold of the pincers.   
All of a sudden the constant thrusting stopped. The there was one final push inwards. All eight tentacles were held fast inside her. They began to pull at her body. Once again moved the thick cables invading her Kara was turned so that her body was kept at 45 degree angle to the floor. With her head positioned below her feet her hair and breasts dangled slightly in front of her.   
Once again the mechanical voice that had caused her chest so much pain sounded:  
"Ovum extraction now commencing."

With panic Kara felt two of the tentacles in her pussy split. Much of their exoskeletons fell away leaving thin spiked tendrils that scraped along the her inner wall. Kara felt the dual threads snake up her vagina. They left contact with her walls. She could not feel them inside her until they did the worst thing possible.   
"Ovary penetration imminent." Announced the voice.  
Kara's whole body exploded in agony as every nerve tightened. She felt as strange pulling feeling inside her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as her body cried out for an end to the pain.   
The end came. The pain was relieved as the sucking sensation stopped. All the tendrils suddenly whipped out of Kara. Her asshole shot with pain as the pressure was released. Her body dropped to the ground with a hard crash. Kara passed into unconsciousness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like only seconds Kara was awoken by a bright light. The illumination in the otherwise totally black space assaulted her eyes. She realised the light was coming from a large screen directly in front of her. Kara stood up, braced for pain. It did not arrive. The body she expected to be abused in the wake of her rape did not yield to pain at all. With a jump of hope in her heart Kara realised she had her suit back, minus the cape. The white, skintight costume filled her with a sense of security. 

The white screen before her was at once filled with Brainaic's face. Kara's joyous heart darkened, as did her expression.   
"How long was I out?" Snapped Kara.  
Brainiac paused before answering, "Four weeks."  
Kara gasped. "Long enough," Continued Brainiac, "For me to complete my work. The Kryptonian is complete. or should I say Krypontians..."  
Behind Kara a door she had not known existed slid open. Four men walked in. With shock Kara realised each one looked almost exactly like Kal-El. Each was tall, thickly built, blonde, muscular and naked.   
"Do you like my work?" Laughed Brainiac. Kara stepped forward. The men's faces were illuminated by red as her laser vision blasted towards the head of the first. It shot through and out of the other side leaving a smouldering crater that had obliterated half the man's face. As Kara watched in horror, however, the face brought itself back together. Strings of flesh slithered into place until the face returned to a perfect vision of Kal-El.   
Brainiac smirked. His face disappeared from the screen as his voice called to the men, "Begin."

The four started forward. Kara observed them closely. Her body fell into a fighting stance. In disgust she realised that each man's already substantial penis was growing further. The four men formed a line in front of Kara. before she could leap forward to attack as planned the two men on the outside rushed at her. With super-human speed they grabbed her arms and pushed her to the floor. She shouted in anger as a third stepped carefully toward her failing feet. He grasped her ankles and began to pull. Kara realised, amongst her growing panic, that Brainiac her returned her suit to her for one reason: so that these clones could take it away. 

Her costume severed at her navel as the final man ripped the top half from her shoulders and the other pulled the lower part form her legs. Once again she was naked and vulnerable. As she stared up at these faces she felt, with horrible disgust at herself, that her body began to become slightly aroused. Despite the familial relationship she had always harboured feelings for her cousin of another universe. She quashed the thoughts and struggled harder. Her huge tits bounced and wobbled as she attempted to free herself from the iron grips of the clones. It was to no avail. Kara was pulled to her knees. Her head reached the waistline of the man before her. His member was now fully erect, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. With no preamble her held her head in his hands and shoved his penis forward into her mouth. She couldn't take it all. Her mouth and then her throat were filled with the taste of cum as her body tried to gag. In panic and anger she bit down on the thing invading her. Before she could dig her teeth in the man's member was withdrawn from her mouth. His punch connected with her face before she knew what had happened. Kara grunted and fell backwards to the floor. A foot landed on her exposed neck. Through tear hazed eyes Kara saw the face above her. He spoke. "You will not resist." It said, monotone. "Do you understand?"  
Kara nodded reply as her choked speech failed. 

The pressure on her throat was lifted and she coughed hard. Through her spluttering she was lifted to her knees once more. Sh saw in front of her, one of the four laid down, his huge penis pointing somewhere between his face and the ceiling. Her body was propelled forward and then lifted so she straddled his thighs. One of the other men took hold of the first's throbbing dick and lifted it to the vertical. He pumped it slightly as Kara was lifted up over a foot and dropped downwards. Her entrance, semi-lubricated at the thoughts of Kal-El, took the whole thing. He began very quickly to thrust up inside her colliding with her limit each time. Her heavy tits bounced with each thrust. At her back she felt hands pushing her spine forwards. She obeyed with little resistance. She felt the intrusion of a second cock at her rear entrance and began, slightly, to sob. She remembered the torment of the tentacles and braced herself. The men did not bother with a lubricant. The penis worked and worked at the ring of muscle, slowly spreading it out. When there was just enough of a gap the man behind her shoved, roughly, forward. Kara gasped as she felt herself filled again. 

The other two men came round in front of her. The first stepped forward and, for a moment, gazed at her. He saw her pussy spread wide with one penis. He heard the balls of the man behind Kara slapping against her backside. He watched her enormous breasts rise and fall with thrusts and her heavy breathing. His eyes were finally fixed on her open mouth. He rushed forward and fed his dick into her final hole. Roughly he fucked her face until she looked up at him. Kara watched in shock as, behind the one thrusting into her face, the final man began pumping at his own penis until the head was covered in sticky, slick pre-cum. He started forward and thrust into the asshole of the man before Kara. He fucked the man from behind as the five of them swayed. 

After what seemed like hours, the four men began to grunt. They all came. the first was the man in Kara's pussy. She felt him spray inside her. Next came the man in her ass. He too sprayed his seed around her. She felt the one in her mouth grow slightly larger as he released his load. It leaked from Kara's mouth. She coughed and spluttered as some seeped out through her nose. The three withdrew from her. The man who had fucked her face turned around and bent over. He exposed his widened asshole, leaking with cum. "Lick." Came a voice. She did.


End file.
